Flower of The Plateau
by Kirarin Ayasaki
Summary: Ia hanyalah sebilah pedang. Yang eksistensinya dicabut dari dunia luar. Beradu dalam darah dan air mata demi tuannya seorang. [Souza-centric] [OdaSouza]


**Touken Ranbu © DMM Games/Nitroplus**

 _ **Warning!**_

 _ **Contains suitable theme for age 18+, violence, domestic abuse, lots of blood, light sex, may have historical plot holes, minim dialog**_

 _ **Readers' discretion is advised**_

.

.

.

.

Jemari lentik menyusur punggung kekar di atasnya, melukis garis tak terlihat di atas otot yang begitu padat. Kulit putih yang halus bertemu dengan cokelat terang yang kasar. Kuku menekan, meninggalkan guratan merah di balik punggung.

"Ah..."

Semanis gula. Suara halus yang mendesah panas di bawah tuannya, bagaikan alunan biola yang digesek pelan dan dan beraturan. Tubuh ramping nan pucat yang bergetar nikmat dan sepasang kaki jenjang yang kini melingkar pada pinggang sosok di atasnya. Merapatkan dua tubuh yang kini saling bergesekan.

"Nobunaga-sama..."

Kecupan kasar dilayangkan pada bibir halus di bawahnya, menuntut lebih dari sekedar lidah bertemu lidah. Saliva yang saling bertukar dan meleleh bagaikan madu.

Lagi.

"Souza..."

Keduanya terhanyut dalam ciuman yang memabukkan. Satu kakinya diangkat oleh tangan sang Tuan, dipijat dan diraba dengan lembut sambil merasakan betapa halus kulit pucat dari personifikasi pedangnya. Semakin bawah, semakin bawah dan akhirnya meregangkan dua bongkahan empuk untuk membuka jalan masuk. Dua jari dimasukkan sekaligus ke dalam lubang yang basah.

Sakit.

"Ah...! Nobunaga-sama!"

Air mata mengalir turun ke pelipis, membasahi sedikit rambut merah mudanya. Souza menggertakkan gigi dan menutup matanya, mengejang di antara nikmat dan perih. Tangannya mencengkram gumpalan tebal selimut sambil menahan sensasi. Kepalanya terlempar ke belakang ketika kedua jari yang besar itu bergerak menggunting semakin dalam dan menyentuh titik yang begitu sensitif. Badannya menegang dan melengkung dibanjiri rasa nikmat yang tak tertahan.

"Nobunaga-sama... Nobunaga-sama..."

Diucapkannya nama tuannya berulang kali bagai mantra; meminta agar cengkraman kepuasannya dilepas. Oda Nobunaga bukanlah orang yang bisa dengan mudah memenuhi permintaannya. Ia masih belum puas sebelum Souza mulai meminta dengan tak senonoh. Ia ingin pedang miliknya itu membuang setiap lembar rasa malu di tubuhnya, meminta dengan nakal di depannya, memohon agar tuannya mau melepaskan rasa panas yang begitu membelenggu.

"Katakan, Souza. Katakan... seperti aku menginginkannya..."

"Nobunaga-sama—AH!"

Rasa panas menggelitik perutnya, ingin menghambur keluar demi mendinginkan tubuh dan menjaga kesadaran. Apa boleh buat, Nobunaga mengikatkan tali dengan erat di bagian bawah alat vitalnya, menghentikan laju apapun yang akan keluar dari sana. Souza terengah-engah menerima rangsangan demi rangsangan pada kelenjar sensitif di dalam anusnya. Tiga, ia menghitung, jari sang Tuan yang kini menggodanya dengan sadis.

"Nobunaga-sama..."

"Katakan, Souza."

Tidak. Ia tidak kuat menahan segala stimulus yang diberikan.

"Nobunaga-sama... aku—aku ingin penismu..."

"... _di dalam_..."

.

.

.

Matahari sudah tinggi ketika Souza terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ia hanya mengenakan _nagajuban_ yang sudah terbuka bagian atasnya, tanpa _fundoshi_ , tanpa _obi_. Selangkangannya terasa sungguh lengket bersamaan dengan pinggulnya yang sakit luar biasa. Memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun, ia meraih kain panjang yang seharusnya mengikat nagajubannya dari lantai dan mengikatnya kembali seperti seharusnya. Belum sempat tangannya menyentuh fundoshi yang tergeletak, sebuah suara memanggilnya dari luar pintu _shoji_.

"Souza-sama, air untuk mandi sudah siap."

Ah, hanya pelayan.

"Terima kasih, kau boleh pergi."

Bayangannya terlihat membungkuk dan berjalan pergi. Souza mencoba untuk berdiri dengan susah payah, mengenakan _fundoshi_ , dan memakai _haori_ nya sebelum berjalan sempoyongan ke arah ruang mandi.

Perih.

Entah berapa kali tuannya menggigit setiap senti leher pucatnya hingga berdarah. Mengikat pergelangan tangan dan kakinya dengan ketat hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang ketara. Belum lagi permainannya yang begitu kasar, merangsek masuk dengan kuat hingga merobek kembali luka bekas malam-malam sebelumnya. Sakit.

Tangannya menyentuh dada, dimana sebuah inkripsi dituliskan dengan sebilah pisau. Sebuah pengingat ketika Oda Nobunaga akhirnya memilikinya. Harta yang paling cantik dan sebuah hadiah dari langit. Itulah Souza Samonji bagi Nobunaga.

Souza mendesah, menanggalkan pakaiannya dan masuk ke dalam kolam air panas yang mewah. Dibuat sedemikian rupa hanya untuknya. Pedang bersurai merah muda itu meringis ketika air panas bersentuhan dengan lukanya. Perih yang begitu menusuk hingga ke tulang. Tetesan air mata turun mengalir dan jatuh bercampur dengan panasnya air mandi.

Bukan hanya tubuhnya, hatinya pun terasa sungguh perih.

.

.

.

Ia menjadi kepemilikan Oda Nobunaga setelah pemiliknya yang dulu, Imagawa Yoshimoto, dikalahkan oleh pasukan dari Owari.

' _Tahun Eiroku ketiga, bulan kelima, dan hari kesembilan belas. Pedang yang dibawa Yoshimoto yang kalah dalam perang oleh Oda Owari-no-Kami Nobunaga.'_

Malam itu merupakan malam yang begitu menyakitkan bagi Souza. Ketika sebilah pisau panas menyayat huruf demi huruf di pahanya, mengiris kulit yang memerah dengan darah bercucuran. Tuan barunya itu juga memberikan _mon_ di dada pedang berkaki jenjang itu dengan tulisan _'Dairokuten Maou'_ ; Iblis dari Surga Keenam. Betapa pun ia berteriak, meringis, menangis, ia tahu ini adalah takdir yang tak terelakkan. Bahkan tanpa menunggu rasa sakitnya menghilang, Nobunaga mengambil keperjakaannya saat itu juga. Menginginkan lebih daripada sebuah tanda di luar tubuh.

Bau amis darah yang begitu menyengat menyapa hidungnya ketika ia terbangun pada esok paginya.

Souza bahkan tidak kuat mengangkat barang satu jarinya. Ia lelah, sakit, dan tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Ia sama sekali tidak keluar kamar selama tiga hari, segala kebutuhannya dibantu oleh para dayang. Dayang-dayang yang begitu ketakutan dan sangat hati-hati untuk tidak menyentuh sesenti pun kulit bersih pedang Samonji itu ketika membasuhnya. Bagaikan boneka porselen yang rapuh bila disentuh.

Souza Samonji adalah pedang paling cantik yang pernah dimiliki Oda Nobunaga.

Tidak boleh ada satupun cacat di tubuhnya. Diberikannya sebuah kediaman di dekat kastil Owari. Tidak ada yang boleh keluar-masuk tanpa seijinnya. Bahkan pelayan yang akan membawakan kebutuhan sehari-hari pun harus meminta ijin. Tidak pernah ia dibawanya dalam peperangan, bagaikan seekor burung dalam sangkar emas.

Sebuah karya seni yang hanya boleh disentuh oleh _Kazusanosuke-sama_.

Souza membasuh rambut merah mudanya, mengabaikan rasa perih yang melanda. Kembali ia berdiri dan keluar dari kolam untuk mengeringkan badannya. Dikenakannya pakaian bersih yang sudah disiapkan; sebuah _kimono_ berwarna merah muda. Bagian pundaknya dijahit sedemikian rupa agar longgar, menampakkan bagian tengkuk dan tulang selangka yang begitu indah.

Daripada sebuah pedang, Souza lebih merasa Nobunaga memperlakukannya sebagai selir. Selir yang dicintainya bahkan melebihi sang istri, Nouhime.

.

.

.

Dua puluh tahun sudah ia berada di kediaman pribadi miliknya.

Ia telah mengecap segala rasa sakit dan nikmat, lalu belajar untuk menerimanya ketika berada bersama sang Tuan. Leher dan tengkuknya kini penuh berkas merah setelah berkali-kali bercinta dengan tuannya. Tentu saja, bekasnya akan menghilang dalam waktu yang relatif lama. Rasa perihnya bisa tahan hingga berhari-hari.

Souza tetaplah Souza yang berparas cantik, tak tersentuh dunia luar. Ia mungkin mengenal Heshikiri Hasebe dan Yagen Toushiro; tapi itulah mereka, posisi yang sama dengan takdir yang berbeda. Terkadang keduanya datang dan bercerita tentang dunia luar, beberapa kali Hasebe membawakannya rangkaian bunga nan indah. Setidaknya hal itu membuatnya sedikit lega dari rasa rindu akan dunia luar.

Matahari berada tepat di atas kepala ketika Souza menginjakkan kakinya di tanah Kyoto.

Berjalan di sebelah sang Dairokuten Maou dan didampingi oleh Yagen, ketiganya memasuki kastil Honnouji. Ketiganya berpisah di pintu depan, Nobunaga dan Yagen pergi ke arah berlawanan sementara Souza berjalan bersama selir sang Tuan ke kamarnya.

"Souza-sama...?"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Souza-sama, apakah anda baik-baik saja?"

Ia hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit melamun."

Perempuan itu balik tersenyum sambil masih menyisir rambut panjangnya.

"Souza-sama begitu cantik... sayang jika harus disia-siakan seperti ini."

"Maksudmu?"

"Souza-sama tidak seharusnya berada di sini. Ada tempat yang lebih layak bagi anda di luar sana."

Ah, layak.

Apalah dirinya hanya sebilah pedang yang nantinya akan menjadi harta turun temurun; berganti kepemilikan seiring berjalannya waktu. Belum lagi tanda yang kini menempel permanen di dadanya. Sebuah penjelasan tegas bahwa Souza Samonji adalah milik Oda Nobunaga seorang.

Souza menunduk sedih.

"Andaikan ada cara untukku kembali bebas."

"Saat itu pasti akan datang, Souza-sama. Percayalah."

Katakata dari perempuan yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya itu membuat hatinya menghangat. Mungkin masih ada harapan untuknya menghirup udara segar dan menyecap asinnya laut. Jauh dari genggaman sang Tuan. Untuk kembali melihat langit tanpa batas.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

"Souza-sama!"

Nyala api membakar langit malam Kyoto.

Rasa panas yang begitu perih menjalar ke kulitnya, asap yang semakin tebal menghalangi jalan napas. Terdengar keributan pemberontakan di luar kamar, denting besi yang saling beradu terasa memekakkan telinga.

"Souza-sama, mari kita keluar!"

Perempuan selir tuannya itu menarik lengan _kimono_ nya, memaksanya untuk beranjak dari tempatnya kini terpaku.

Untuk apa? Takdirnya sudah jelas. Ada atau tidaknya dirinya tidak akan membawa perubahan.

"Souza-sama, ini kesempatan anda untuk bebas! Aku akan memastikan anda sampai ke tempat yang aman!"

Memastikan? Memangnya dia siapa?

Tetapi, wangi bunga dan asinnya air laut telah mencapai setiap indera dan saraf di tubuhnya. Begitu menggoda.

Inikah kebebasan?

Souza meraih tangan perempuan itu dan menariknya.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku."

Ia bersumpah akan melindunginya hingga mendapatkan kebebasan.

Seketika pintu dihancurkannya dengan sekali tebasan. Ia merangsek maju, dengan selir tuannya dalam dekapan, menebas segala musuh yang ada di depan. Beberapa kali wajah cantiknya tersayat, Souza tidak peduli. Ada harga yang harus dibayar demi mendapatkan keinginan, sedikit luka tidaklah mahal. Hanya itu yang dipikirkan Souza ketika ia mulai membuka jalan keluar dengan membunuh musuh di hadapannya.

Nyala api mulai meredup di bawah langit Kyoto ketika Souza Samonji dan seorang selir berhasil keluar dari kepungan tentara; meninggalkan mayat Oda Nobunaga yang telah melakukan _seppuku_ untuk membusuk di Honnouji.

.

.

.

Langit tidak pernah secerah ini.

Souza Samonji, kini berada di sebuah kuil, duduk di selasar menatap langit luas. Biksu dan _miko_ yang menjaga kuil yang sekarang ia tinggal telah sangat membantunya. Perempuan bekas selir tuannya sudah kembali pulang ke kampung halamannya.

Inikah kebebasan?

Burung yang berkicau, angin yang berhembus dengan tenang, serta gemericik air dari sungai yang dekat. Simfoni alam yang penuh dengan rindu mengalun ke telinganya. Souza menyesap tehnya sambil mendesah. Andai semua ini berlangsung selamanya.

Tetapi, pengandaian tetaplah pengandaian.

Tak terhitung bulan, seorang laki-laki datang dan mengacak-acak kuil, meneriakkan namanya berulang kali.

"Dimana Souza Samonji?!"

Teriakannya begitu lantang. Souza memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya, menyelamatkan para gadis kuil yang sudah sangat ketakutan dan sang biksu yang memprihatinkan. Langkahnya tetap tenang dan elegan, ia sudah pernah berurusan dengan tuannya dan tak ada lagi yang ia takuti.

Helai merah mudanya berayun, seketika menggoda mata untuk berpaling padanya.

"Apakah anda mencari saya?"

Sebuah seringai mengerikan terulas di wajah laki-laki itu. Tangannya meraih dan menarik Souza dengan kasar; mendekapnya dengan sangat erat. Tangan kasar mengelus pipi pucatnya, memaksa dagu untuk mendongak dan mata untuk melihatnya.

"Mulai sekarang kau milikku."

Inikah takdir _Tenkabito no Shochou_?

.

.

 **Fin.**

.

.

A/N: Tutturu~~ *tepar* this—this consumes my time. A lot. SIAPA SIH YANG BIKIN SAYA NULIS INI HAH?! *ditimpuk*

Uhum.

Jadi-yaa... YAAAAA—ini settingnya historical canon, saya berusaha serealistis mungkin dan seakurat mungkin (walau ada yang sedikit diotak-atik untuk kepentingan dramatis.) ada beberapa plot holes yang bikin saya gatel tapi akhirnya saya biarin dan saya isi semampunya karena sourcenya masih kurang huhuhu ;;;; kalau ada yang berkenan untuk membenarkan atau berargumen soal sejarahnya, PM saya terbuka kok, saya juga butuh banyak belajar :") makasih buat neesan kichikuri61 yang udah mau direpotin selama penulisan, Arpa dan bang Kuroka juga yang mau dimintain tolong :")

Akhir kata, selamat menikmati dan selamat liburan!


End file.
